Aún puedes ser lo que me dijiste que eras cuando te conocí
by Princesa andrmeda
Summary: "[...]De entre las pocas terapias que le habían aplicado, el besar a Yuri y sentir la calidez de su cuerpo pegada contra el suyo, era lo único que en verdad podía devolverle la cordura." (Vikturio) (One-shot secuela de "Trfluoperazina")(Reposteado desde Ao3)


***Reposteado desde Ao3.**

* * *

Este one-shot está dedicado a Goretty, quien adora "Medicine" de Daughter. Y quien discute mucho conmigo acerca del PLOV. También a Solange, que me dejó unos comentarios muy lindos. De antemano pido disculpas si una cierta escena luce rara, no estoy muy acostumbrada a escribirlo. Y lamento el no haber hecho demasiads investigación para este one-shot como lo hice con el fic principal. Me dio flojera ya que en este no recaía la trama, sino la parte romántica.

Sin más, os dejo que lean.

P.D: ignoren que la razón de que Otabek lo llame Yura es porque es el informal de Yuri. Este fic lo escribí antes de tener esa información.

* * *

Era invierno de nuevo. Algunas ráfagas podían escucharse causar estragos en medio de una tormenta de nieve. Alguno que otro viento frío entraba por la cabaña y le causaba escalofríos. A su lado, Viktor yacía en la cama. Respiraba profundamente, arriba, abajo, se encontraba dormido, y Yuri podía ver en lo pacífico de su rostro que también era un sueño sin pesadillas.

Sonrió inconscientemente mientras alejaba un mechón de su rostro, su gato se encontraba dormido en uno de los sillones, acurrucado con los suéteres de Yuri y el perro que adoptaron para conmemorar a Makkachin. (— _Quiero que se llame Yura, como tú. — ¡¿Eh?! Yo no me llamo Yura. — ¿Entonces por qué Otabek te llamaba así? —E-es una tontería. —Estoy dispuesto a escucharla. —… mi abuelo de pequeño me decía Yuratchka. —Entonces se llamará Yuratchka._ ) Al final decidieron asentarse en un pequeño pueblo a las orillas de Pushkin.

Hacía unos días había sido el cumpleaños de Viktor, o eso le había dicho este cuando Yuri mencionó que era 25 de Diciembre, y qué mejor manera de celebrarlo sino preparando comida típica mientras jugaban un poco con las mascotas.

De vez en cuando iban a la ciudad, paseaban a la orilla del lago, observaban a los turistas, los edificios con influencia ortodoxa, y cuando se hartaban de la conglomeración urbana se regresaban a su pequeña cabaña.

La chimenea humeaba constantemente en invierno, y cuando se consumía la leña no siempre se consumías las llamas, dentro hacía más calor que nunca. Las ascuas restantes del fuego de la chimenea, en conjunto con sus respiraciones agitadas, sus cuerpos sudorosos, sin palabras para reconocer sus actos, besos furtivos y algo torpes en ocasiones, era una costumbre, una tradición de entendimiento sin palabras.

Ninguno de los dos sabía demasiado de la vida, aún con algunos años bajo la bolsa, pero si les preguntaran, lo que sentían en ese momento era una pequeña felicidad. Una flor que lucha contra la intemperie invernal, contra la sobrecogedora fuerza del General Invierno.

* * *

—Viktor, ya hemos discutido esto varias veces. —el mayor le rehuyó la vista, tenía un puchero en su cara, le reprochaba la situación difícil en la que le estaba poniendo.

—Sabes lo que esas cosas me hacen, no quiero volver a los tiempos en los que necesitaba cien horas para procesar un pensamiento. —Yuri comprendía el sentimiento, había estado con él cuando lo peor de los medicamentos ocurrió, recordó el enorme dolor que sentía de sólo verlo ahí en su cama, deprimido, con la camisa de fuerza restringiéndole cualquier movimiento. Pero la parte de él que tenía un título como psiquiatra se negaba a dejar que Viktor no tomara su medicina.

—Sabes que las dosis que te doy son considerablemente menores a las del hospital, además de que te doy el triple o cuádruple de tiempo entre dosis. Tampoco te doy el mismo medicamento, es uno menos fuerte. —Viktor seguía haciendo un puchero, y con bastante reluctancia tomó el pequeño trozo de pastilla que Yuri le ofrecía, la puso en su boca y tomó un trago del vaso de agua que también le ofrecía. Le regresó el recipiente y se mantuvo en silencio—. Abre la boca. —le ordenó, la expresión de Viktor se ensombreció, sin embargo, acató las órdenes. Yuri observó el interior de su cavidad bucal— levanta la lengua —hizo como le ordenó y Yuri negó con la cabeza—. ¿Cuántas más serán hasta que en realidad te tomes la medicina? —su mirada contenía decepción, Y Viktor se sintió un poco furioso de que Yuri le hiciera sentir culpable mientras portaba esa expresión.

»Iré a tomar un paseo, me llevaré a Yuratchka conmigo. —cogió su abrigo en conjunto con la correa para pasear al poodle, mientras tanto, Viktor tragaba el trozo de pastilla con reluctancia, sabiendo que el haberla mantenido en su boca de esa manera tan temeraria le costaría varias más ampollas.

* * *

Cuando iban a la ciudad, Yuri se hacía pasar por una linda chica. Era bastante fácil de creer con la delicadeza de sus facciones y su figura petisa, se abstenía de hablar la mayoría de las veces, o si lo hacía, lo hacía con suavidad, para que pareciera apenas un susurro que era cargado por el viento, con sonrisas encantadoras muchos se acercaban a la adorable _Yuliya_ , sólo para llevarse la decepción de que ella ya tenía alguien que cuidara de ella y le hiciera feliz. Era ésta la razón por la que nadie les prestaba demasiada atención cuando se tomaban de las manos mientras daban paseos por la plaza, o cuando compartían pequeños besos al visitar iglesias.

Muchas personas les preguntaban cuándo planeaban casarse, ambos reirían con nerviosismo y responderían que no tenían fechas en mente.

* * *

De vez en cuando, Otabek Altin recibiría cartas de Yuliya Plisetski, quien narraría acerca de lo maravillosa que era la vida en esa parte del país, a pesar de que no se encontraba demasiado alejada de San Petersburgo, y le pedía que no los visitara, era para lo mejor. (Mila Babicheva también recibía actualizaciones de sus vidas, pero no siempre parecían llegar las cartas.)

* * *

Cuando se encontraba demasiado aburrido, Viktor intentaba volver a dibujar. Poco a poco, sus manos temblaban menos, sin embargo seguían siendo incapaces de dibujar un círculo decente. Apenas había pasado un año del incidente, se recordaba a sí mismo que nadie se recupera de casi morir en un santiamén, pero no podía evitar las enormes ganas de llorar que le embargaban, hacía su mejor esfuerzo la mayoría de las veces para no soltar un pataleo y destruir los objetos en la pequeña cabaña.

La mayoría de las veces, si tenía mucha suerte, lograría hacer un retrato más o menos decente de Yuri. No tenían ni de cerca los mismos detalles realistas que solían tener sus dibujos, pero las líneas un tanto truncas de su cabello, que no ondeaba al viento como lo hacía cuando paseaban, eran una enorme victoria sobre los manchones y las puntas de grafito rotas.

Le encantaría pasear por los hermosos parques y lugares turísticos que había en el lugar, pero sabía por lo que le había dicho Yuri que la Triftazina había disminuido aún más su capacidad de resistir los rayos ultravioleta, y que en cuestión de un par de minutos, por más débil que estuviera la luz solar, tendría las mejillas rojas tanto del frío como de quemaduras, y esas significaban semana y media de crema para las quemaduras.

Aunque podía pasear de noche con Yuri. Esa era siempre la parte favorita de su día.

De un momento a otro, su intento de dibujo se volvió una carta. Hablaba acerca de lo mucho que había cambiado su vida en un año. Le sorprendía que la gente no le reconociera ni hablara de él en cuchicheos mal disfrazados. Aunque suponía que eso era gracias a Yuri y la habilidad que había adquirido para tejer prendas de lana. Los gorros que le hacía en conjunto con las esponjosas bufandas cubrían bastante bien sus facciones más reconocibles.

Hablaba acerca del cómo dentro de un mes el clima se volvería más frío, tendrían menos horas de sol y él podría salir un poco más a caminar. (Con indumentaria adecuada, por supuesto.)

Por cierta parte le alegraba un poco el prospecto de poder caminar más, aunque Yuri casi siempre lucía un poco deprimido por eso. Varias veces le preguntó la razón detrás de eso, y después de varias veces que no logró nada, por fin le confesó que era en esas fechas en las que celebraba el aniversario luctuoso de su abuelo. Viktor se sentiría culpable por esto, porque sabía que Yuri se sentía mal de no poder visitar la tumba de su abuelo en Moscú.

La única vez que le mencionó esto, el chico le dijo que estaba bien, de todas maneras no había estado mucho con él últimamente. (Aunque Viktor podía divisar remordimiento en su expresión.)

* * *

Se acercaba el final de febrero, aún faltaba marzo antes de que se acabara el invierno, y Viktor estaba al borde de tener un ataque.

Desde que huyeron de San Petersburgo no eran demasiado comunes, pero llegaban a darse de vez en vez. Las primeras señales era que se negaba a escuchar lo que fuera que le estaba diciendo Viktor, para luego comenzar a hiperventilar. Ante estos casos, Yuri tenía la solución perfecta.

Tomaría su rostro y lo acercaría al propio, labios contra labios, moviéndose a un cierto ritmo. Al besarlo, Yuri siempre le recordaba cómo debía respirar para evitar el recaer en un estado de pánico.

—Inhala… exhala… —siempre lograba decir entre cada ósculo, abriendo y cerrando su cavidad bucal para que Viktor pudiera seguir sus pasos y sentirse mejor. Casi siempre funcionaba, y a los besos siempre le seguía lo demás.

A pesar de que Yuri iniciaba el contacto, Viktor, una vez que se calmaba lo suficiente, tomaba comando del resto de la actividad.

Tomaría los hombros de Yuri y lo sentaría encima de sí, lo mantendría en su regazo mientras lo besuqueaba, en ocasiones mordiendo sus labios, sintiéndose cada vez más vivo.

Fue un paciente oficialmente por poco tiempo, pero de entre las pocas terapias que le habían aplicado, el besar a Yuri y sentir la calidez de su cuerpo pegada contra el suyo, era lo único que en verdad podía devolverle la cordura.

Las manos de Viktor casi nunca se podían quedar quietas, viajaban arriba y abajo por el cuerpo de aquel hermoso chico, maravillándose con su apariencia frágil pero que en realidad era bastante resistente. En algunas ocasiones lo cargaría, Yuri enredaría sus delgadas piernas alrededor de su cintura, algo que lo volvía loco, y el caminaría hasta la cama compartida de ellos, sin romper el contacto de labios.

Las ropas desaparecían gradualmente, primero las chamarras, enormes, pesadas y que encubrían sus cuerpos, luego se iban las blusas exteriores, y quedaban en ropas interiores. La boca de Viktor se separaría de la de Yuri para poder explorar el resto de su cuerpo, besar su cuello, morderlo cuando ameritaba la ocasión—el sabor salado de su piel era mejor a los medicamentos que le daban—, luego bajar por su clavícula, pensar en el por qué estaría tan marcada por encima de su piel nívea, su musculatura era casi nula, por lo cual lo único destacable en su pecho eran los pequeños botones rosas que fungían como tetillas, Viktor las mordería un poco, deleitándose con los soniditos ahogados que haría Yuri, siempre testarudo a admitir que la sensación le agradaba en demasía.

Sus manos acariciarían los costados de Yuri, la piel tan suave de sus caderas, una cintura—que Yuri negaría que tenía, no era mujer, ¡a esos huesos se les llama pelvis, maldición!—apenas marcada, todo lucía tan blanco, inmaculado, que a Viktor siempre le daban ganas de marcar su camino, su descubrimiento, la conquista que él había hecho en un cuerpo ajeno. Donde se asentaban sus labios, sus caricias, exudando sensualidad en cada momento.

En cuestión de minutos, el área del tronco en el cuerpo de Yuri estaría cubierta de chupetones, marcas moradas que el chico siempre intentaba encubrir cuando salían a la calle. Viktor le preguntaría si se sentía avergonzado de lo que hacían, y Yuri le decía que era por decencia pública el no dar demasiados detalles acerca de su intimidad.

— ¿Qué imagen daría en una sociedad conservadora una persona con una vida sexual activa? —le preguntó en aquella ocasión, Viktor jamás reflexionaba demasiado en lo que la sociedad opinaba, la mayor parte del tiempo ésta se encontraba en contra de él, de todas forma, no veía razón de seguir sus estúpidas normativas. (Sin embargo lo hacía, era molesto y sinsentido, pero era la única manera de poder pasar desapercibido.)

En algún momento, entre tanto besuqueo, las manos de Viktor viajarían más al sur y abrirían un poco las piernas de Yuri, dándole el camino a seguir para poder comenzar con su parte favorita de todo. Tomaba el lubricante que compraban alguna u otra vez que iban a la farmacia en Pushkin, embardunaría sus dedos y comenzaría insertando uno por el orificio trasero, esperando poder estrecharle lo suficiente para que no doliera tanto el momento en el que lo penetrara. Luego intentaría meter dos, besándole para poder distraerlo del sentimiento de incomodidad por el que soltaba quejiditos, abrir y cerrar esos dos dedos en un movimiento de tijeras, dilatando un poco más, cada vez menos por hacer.

Para el momento que lleva tres, comienza pequeñas estocadas con los dedos, los quejidos de Yuri se entremezclan con los gemidos, puesto que la mano libre de Viktor tomaba su pene con fuerza y le masturbaba, lentamente, tomando su tiempo jugueteando con el tronco, acariciando las bolas en la base, y para este punto Yuri vería estrellas, jadeaba sin control alguno, sin tomar nota de la sombra que se asentaba en los ojos del Viktor, o de la sombra que se apropiaba en sus propios ojos, producto del apetito sexual. Puede que ya no fuera un adolescente con las hormonas subidas por los cielos, pero vaya que siendo adulto podía disfrutar de las múltiples facetas del erotismo, y más teniendo un compañero como Viktor.

Viktor, por su parte, ya se acomodaría para comenzar las estocadas, la primera penetración lo hace de una sola y hasta el fondo, soltando un grito amortiguado por Yuri mordiéndose los labios, ¡joder, eso dolía! Se quedaría un par de segundos, esperando que se acostumbrara a la intrusión.

— ¿T-te duele mucho, ga-tito…? —le preguntó con dificultad, pues el sentimiento de estar dentro de Yuri le nublaba la mente más de lo que lo hicieron los fármacos en antaño. Yuri intentó negar con la cabeza, aunque se podían ver unas pequeñas lagrimitas del esfuerzo y el dolor inicial.

—Tú… s-sigue… ¡ngh! —Viktor tomaría esto como una señal de siga y se separaría un poco, esperando un par de segundos más para dar la siguiente estocada, esta vez más lenta y que le daba más espacio a Yuri para acostumbrarse.

A partir de ahí, ambos tomarían un ritmo, y podrían visualizar las reacciones del otro, adaptarse a las necesidades y seguir con el acto de coito.

Las estocadas de Viktor se volverían más bruscas en comparación al principio, pero para este punto Yuri no sentiría el dolor, ni el pequeño hilillo de sangre que salía por su orificio, pues se encontraba tan perdido en sus sensaciones como para prestarle atención a los pequeños detalles.

En algún punto, las estocadas llegarían a su próstata, y si Yuri antes pensaba que veía las estrellas, estaba seguro de que se habían acercado más, sus gemidos eran considerablemente más ruidosos ahorita, combinados con sollozos y ruegos, de que fuera más rápido, de que lo hiciera más fuerte, y en cuanto sus paredes se cerraron sobre el pene de Viktor, éste sintió también como llegaba a su orgasmo, algo en su estómago se apretó y sintió como todo lo que tenía en su miembro se vaciaba en el orificio de Yuri.

Aún temblando, ambos se recostaron, se quedarían de esa manera. No dirían nada de lo ocurrido, pero sabían de manera implícita que ese tipo de encuentros seguirían pasando.

* * *

Era ya de noche, el viento se podía escuchar retumbando contra las ventanas, y de vez en vez Yuratchka y el gato de Yuri se levantarían asustados porque algo se cayó y causó mucho estruendo.

Viktor abrió los ojos por un impulso que incluso a estos días no puede comprender, entre sus brazos se encuentra Yuri, durmiendo como un pequeño ángel, con sus labios rosados entreabiertos y sus ronquidos que se asemejan a los sonidos que hacen los gatos. Sus ojos se encontraban cerrados, sus pestañas largas le daban un aire un tanto andrógino y su cabello parecía un halo dorado así, esparcido sin ton ni son en la almohada.

— _Parece que no fue necesaria la parte en la que venía y te decía acerca de cómo "debías superarme o una mierda por el estilo."_ —Viktor levantó la vista y ahí se encontraba Yuuri, le observaba con ternura y con su vista apuntaba a Yuri, quien se acomodó mejor y se restregó un poco contra su pecho—. _Es bastante lindo, he de admitirlo. Y parece que te tiene bastante afecto._

Viktor observó a Yuri, en efecto lucía bastante lindo, y no se resistió en darle un pequeño beso en la frente. — _Tienes razón…_ —le cedió a su ex prometido. A diferencia de la última vez, no sentía pavor, quizás era porque la cercanía de Yuri era reconfortante, el saber que podía amar de nuevo y ser amado de la misma manera.

— _No le dejes ir por nada del mundo, ¿sí? Es lo único que te quiero pedir._ —Viktor le dedicó una última mirada a la persona que, en una ocasión, llegó a ser lo más importante en su vida. Era bastante irónico, en realidad, el cómo las cosas podían cambiar tanto en un año, algo dentro de sí le dijo que, para poder superarlo por completo, para que su fantasma pudiera dejarle en paz del todo, debería cumplirle al menos ese deseo. Así que lo hizo.

— _Está bien. Lo haré._

* * *

Era una tarde normal, apenas llegaba la primavera y la temperatura por fin estaba por encima de los 0 grados Celsius. Ambos se encontraban de ociosos, Viktor sentado en la cama, practicando dibujo mientras Yuri se encontraba en el sillón, acariciando a su gato y tomando una bebida caliente para poder enfrentar como se debe al clima helado.

— ¿Cómo vas? —le decidió preguntar en un momento. Viktor frunció el ceño para después soltar un suspiro.

—No muy bien. Esa maldita medicina en realidad dañó mucho más de lo que me hubiera gustado. —dejó su cuaderno a un lado mientras recargaba su cabeza contra el cabecero de la cama, cerraba los ojos e intentaba relajarse. Yuri sonrió con ternura, se puso de pie y caminó hasta donde estaba él. Viktor era un alma muy bondadosa, con unos sentimientos hermosos y una mente que sólo él era capaz de comprender, podía comprender el sentimiento de Viktor de que tal vez nunca podría volver a ser el mismo de antes (porque era cierto), pero él adoraba a la persona que se encontraba ahí en ese momento.

Viktor abrió un ojo cuando sintió una patita en su rostro, Yuri agarraba con una mano la patita de su gato y con ella le daba golpecitos en el rostro en un gesto que no le pudo parecer más que tierno. Yuri se sentó en la cama con él.

—Sé que la Triftazina causó mucho daño a tu sistema nervioso, —tomó una de sus manos, trazando pequeños círculos, acariciándola— pero aún eres la persona con ojos bondadosos que conocí —dejó que su gato se fuera a donde le placiera, sus ojos seguían fijos en Viktor—. Aún puedes ser quien me dijiste, el prodigio patinador con un corazón intocable. O puedes ser Viktor Nikiforov, la persona que está conmigo en ese preciso instante.

Viktor bajó la vista, incapaz de resistir la intensidad de la devoción en aquellos ojos esmeraldas, aunque no tuvo demasiado tiempo de considerar su respuesta, pues sintió unos labios sobre los suyos, y al cabo de unos segundos se dejó llevar por el beso.

Sí, en definitiva. Los besos de Yuri eran la mejor manera de mantenerse cuerdo.


End file.
